


Homosexuality Potion

by FabulousMurder



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/FabulousMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding willing human test subjects is a taxing job.  Unknowing ones are much easier to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homosexuality Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in November 2013, I think? I have no excuse for not finishing it other than laziness and writers' block. I'm posting this and not looking back and I will continue to pretend that I was not actually the author of this for the rest of my life.

Laughter rose from the corner of the bar. The League of Legends had finished a particularly rousing match just now, and the champions, both victorious and in defeat, were gathered at the small bar. The rousing antics of the drunk men was kept in check by the two lovely women accompanying them.

People looked on in wonder and confusion as Janna patted Graves’s head in an effort to soothe the man as he gloated about killing Twisted Fate, the man sitting only two seats away from him. Sona on the other hand played some soft music on her Etwahl, encouraging the men to calm down. Ezreal looked on at the men he’d come to party with, they were all much more accustomed to the bar parties and Ezreal couldn’t help but feel a little bit uncomfortable as the only person who wasn’t either drunk or a “designated driver” so to speak.

“Y’don’t drink?” Graves laughed, prodding Ezreal’s side. He jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden contact, and shook his head. Graves laughed more and offered Ezreal his glass unsteadily. The strong scent of whiskey sent Ezreal reeling backwards, “Jus’ give it a try.” Graves drawled.

Singed laughed heartily, his bandages shaking along with his bladed shoulders. He waved the bartender over, “Don’t give him your contaminated drinks, Graves,” Singed laughed, “What do you want boy, my treat.”

“I don’t drink, though,” Ezreal stammered, but it seemed the men surrounding him didn’t hear him at all as a bottle of beer was pushed in front of him. Sona looked at him pitifully, as he, in an effort to be polite, sipped the beer. The grimace on his face should have said all it needed to, but the men only laughed.

“Beer ain’t nothin’,” Tryndamere laughed. Singed nodded in agreement. Not wanting yet another Buckshot to fly through his chest, Ezreal quickly downed the beer. He felt a bit dizzy, but the beer had started to taste good. It was an acquired taste after all.

“Want more?” Twisted Fate laughed, reading the boy’s emotions perfectly, “How old are ya?” He asked, his eyes burning straight through Ezreal.

“N-Nineteen,” Ezreal whispered, the smell of rum heavy on the older man’s breath made him recoil a bit. Twisted Fate laughed.

“An’ ‘ere I thought you were younger ‘n’ ‘at,” He laughed, “No wonder ya don’t drink.”

Tryndamere laughed along with Twisted Fate, “I thought he was a girl when I first saw him.”

Ezreal felt his cheeks flush bit as the older men poked fun at him drunkenly. Sona and Janna looked at each other and stood up, politely excusing themselves for the night. Singed waved at Janna, grinning. She dismissed his advances, silently beckoning Ezreal to come with her and Sona. Ezreal shook his head; he was determined to show these bastards just how manly and mature he could be.

Ezreal called to the bartender, ordering himself a few shots of gin. Darius laughed when he choked a bit on the first shot. He shot a glare at the older man, finishing off the remaining shots over the course of a few hours.

Most of the men gradually gravitated to drunken poker, with Twisted Fate winning nearly every round. Any round Twisted Fate lost, Graves had won. Ezreal, though not much of a gambler himself, took part in the activities, though he could barely see the cards.

“We should make this…interesting,” Singed spoke up, “Money is one thing…but it’s no fun. How about, the winner of the round gets to dare someone who lost?”

“That might be…interestin’,” Twisted Fate agreed, “With all the losers here, that is.”

Graves laughed, it was clear that this game had just become another outlet for him to exact revenge on Twisted Fate. Ezreal gulped, but did not protest. He barely played card games and was not prepared to do some of the things the other men joked about. Vladimir dealt the cards out quickly, as it was his turn to deal and thus, he was safe for the duration of the round.

The look of surprise on the faces of Graves and Twisted Fate when Talon flipped four aces was incredible. Twisted Fate just tipped his hat and chuckled, supposing that he should’ve paid more attention, maybe cheated a bit more himself.

“…” Talon glanced at Ezreal, “Kiss the cheater.”

Ezreal froze. He had his options but he really didn’t want to kiss the man who’d gotten him killed a number of times just hours before. But, for the sake of honour, he stood shakily, his legs not quite ready to be walking yet. Twisted Fate laughed.

“Git over here, darlin’,” Twisted Fate laughed, pulling Ezreal closer as soon as he was in arms reach. Ezreal toppled over and fell into Twisted Fate’s lap, “Oh my.” Twisted Fate sneered. He grabbed Ezreal’s chin roughly and pulled the boy into him.

Ezreal’s eyes widened before slipping closed. The older man’s lips were surprisingly soft and quickly moulded to his own lips. Twisted Fate knew how to play a person like he played cards, everyone only fell into his traps. Ezreal wondered briefly if this, too, was a part of Twisted Fate’s plan. If he’d allowed Talon to win, knowing what the man would dare him to do after he’d won mid lane so hard. Ezreal was jolted from his thoughts as Twisted Fate’s tongue gently pushed through Ezreal’s loosely closed lips. A soft moan escaped the blond as Fate’s tongue easily wrestled his into submission, exploring his mouth eagerly.

“That’s enough, get a room.” Graves grumbled, literally picking Ezreal up off of Twisted Fate’s lap. In his drunken state, Ezreal almost whined as the pleasing warmth of Twisted Fate’s body left him. The bar was emptying out quickly, leaving only the men of the League of Legends who would likely be staying the night in the inn above the bar.

“Jealous, Malcolm?” Twisted Fate asked, licking his lips gently, “The boy’s lips are much softer than yours. Bet he gives good blowjobs.”

Graves pointed Destiny’s barrel at Twisted Fate’s chest, “Say another word, and I’ll kill ya.”

Twisted Fate just laughed, his eyes shined as if to say “Go ahead, pull the trigger.”

Ezreal couldn’t deny that the way Twisted Fate had kissed him had turned him on just the teensiest bit; the man was a master manipulator, capable of getting anyone to be his puppet. He turned away from the two men, hiding his flushed face and willing his pants to loosen up a bit. In retrospect, so many leather straps on his pants were more than inconvenient when it came to…things like this.

“C’mere, Ezreal.” Twisted Fate’s sickeningly smooth voice jolted Ezreal out of his thoughts. The man beckoned him to sit on his lap. Ezreal complied, completely hypnotized by Twisted Fate’s voice and eyes, “Atta boy.” Twisted Fate laughed, wrapping his arms around Ezreal’s waist. Ezreal felt his breath catch in his throat as Twisted Fate leaned in to kiss the boy’s neck. Even in his daze, he could see Graves scowling at him with pure hatred as Fate’s lips latched onto his neck, leaving a dark hickey in their wake. Ezreal whimpered softly, unconsciously grinding his ass against Fate’s groin.

“Move over,” Graves growled, picking Ezreal up again but instead slamming him back down on the table. Talon stared on in amusement as Graves towered over the explorer, two hundred pounds of pure muscle held the scrawny blond to the wooden table firmly.

“W-What’re you…” Ezreal was cut off as Graves’s mouth covered his own. The blond could feel the rage-filled passion in the outlaw’s mouth. He blushed, submitting once more to the stronger man holding him down. When Graves finally let up a little, Ezreal turned to look at Twisted Fate, whose face was somewhere between a smirk of amusement and a look of desire.

Vlad was the first person to speak up, “Perhaps we should let the little one go and continue our game?”

Darius laughed, Vlad raised an eyebrow at the man, “We should just take turns.” He said, taking another swig of his brandy. Ezreal’s eyes widened. T-Take turns? Twisted Fate grinned.

“Any objections?” He asked, grinning drunkenly. If anyone objected, they didn’t bother to speak up on Ezreal’s behalf.

“B-But…! T-Tryndamere is married!” Ezreal protested weakly. Tryndamere laughed heartily.

“Politics,” He said plainly, “Fate, would you like to do the honours?” Tryndamere asked.

Ezreal squirmed and kicked at Graves, but he was pretty sure he’d hurt his foot more than he’d hurt the muscled outlaw. His eyes widened in fear as Twisted Fate drew closer. Twisted Fate reached out and gently stroked Ezreal’s hair, pressing his lips to the boy’s collarbone as he deftly undid the many leather straps on the boy’s pants.

“S-Stop…” Ezreal moaned, trying to squirm away from the elder man. Twisted Fate held the boy’s small frame with surprising strength for one so skinny. He shushed the boy with his mouth, producing a bottle of lubricant from seemingly nowhere. He lifted his head lightly.

“Malcolm, can you open Destiny real quick?” He asked. Graves complied, blinking in confusion when a stack of condoms fell out of the chamber.

“What the fuck?” Graves asked loudly. Twisted Fate just laughed.

“Wouldn’t want to give such an innocent boy yer diseases, would ya?” Twisted Fate laughed, plucking a condom out of the stack. He gently kissed Ezreal once more as he slid the boy’s pants off his body swiftly.

Ezreal had gotten into the habit of not wearing underwear while he was off exploring. He flushed a dark red, being exposed to so many people, and covered his face, turning away from Twisted Fate.

“Don’ be like that,” Twisted Fate smiled. Ezreal, unable to disobey the smooth voice coaxing him, turned to look at Twisted Fate shyly. The cold air and Twisted Fate’s piercing gaze made his head spin with uncertainty. He could hear Twisted Fate’s belt unbuckle, but he no longer tried to resist. Fate leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy’s, pushing his tongue roughly into the blond’s mouth. Ezreal moaned as Twisted Fate’s tongue ran over every crevice of his mouth. He could feel himself getting hard as Fate’s dexterous fingers ran over his thighs and across his backside. He could hear Fate slick his fingers up with the lubricant he’d gotten from God knows where.

He opened one eye tentatively, watching as Twisted Fate gently licked at his shaft. The man’s tongue was as nimble as the words that rolled off it. Ezreal held his arm up to his mouth, biting his sleeve to muffle the soft moan threatening to escape him. He could almost hear Twisted Fate smirk. He felt a gentle pressure at his entrance, only briefly as a long bony finger pushed into him. Twisted Fate closed one eye, assessing the boy’s insides carefully. He gently wiggled the finger around, absorbing the sight before him as Ezreal squirmed beneath him. Tryndamere growled impatiently, but Twisted Fate kept his slow, gentle rhythm, clearly making an effort not the hurt the small boy.

Slowly a second finger entered Ezreal, it hurt a little and he bit into his sleeve, but soon the endorphins began to numb the pain and pleasure began to take its place.

“You like that, darlin’?” Twisted Fate whispered in Ezreal’s ear. Ezreal blushed deeply and shook his head in denial. He was not about to admit how good it felt, or how much pleasure he was deriving from the longer fingers brushing against his prostate. Twisted Fate laughed and gently nibbled on Ezreal’s ear, “Yer mouth says 'no', but yer body says 'more'.”

Ezreal felt the sudden urge to kick the man over him but he hadn’t the energy to do so. He bucked his hips lightly, his eyes pleading for Twisted Fate to get it over with. Fate smiled, removing his fingers from the boy. Ezreal whined, his face red with shame, at the sudden feeling of abandonment. Fate closed his mouth over Ezreal’s, gently pushing against the boy’s entrance. The muscles did not take kindly to the intrusion and the blond cried out into Twisted Fate’s mouth.

Twisted Fate slowed to a stop, giving the boy time to adjust. Ezreal winced loudly, a few tears gathering in his eyes. Fate gently pet the boy's hair.

“Shh...” Fate whispered, his voice smooth and gentle. Ezreal brought his hands up over his face, biting into his sleeve harshly as the elder man slowly began to move. Ezreal whined loudly, writhing around as Fate's cock rubbed against his tight insides. A few of the tears in his eyes found their way down his cheeks and Twisted Fate stopped moving abruptly.

“It...hurts...” Ezreal croaked, his words slurring together. Twisted Fate chuckled, wiping the tears off the blond's face softly. Ezreal, still unable to form coherent thoughts, nuzzled against Fate's hand instinctively. He understood the silent command: _relax_.

After a few seconds, Ezreal opened his eyes again and Twisted Fate resumed his slow rhythm. Ezreal bit down on his sleeve again, muffling his cries. Fate grinned and grasped Ezreal's wrist, gently pulling it away from the boy's mouth. Almost immediately, a soft whimper escaped the boy's mouth. Ezreal flushed deeply, hearing his own voice was so alien in this situation. The smirk on Fate's face told him all he needed to know.

“You sound adorable.” Twisted Fate's shit-eating grin never left his face as he picked up the pace. Ezreal bucked his hips up in shock, letting out a loud yelp.

“S...Shut up...” He moaned, clawing futilely at the wooden table beneath him. Suddenly, the pleasing pressure and warmth was gone. He whined at the feeling of emptiness and looked up. Graves had pulled Twisted Fate off of him and was glaring at the man brutally. Ezreal pushed back a bit; he could escape now. He turned over, ready to make a break for it, but ten metal claws slammed down into the table around his arms. Ezreal jumped slightly and turned his head to look back at his captor. Vladimir's white hair fell over his shoulders messily as he leaned over the small boy.

“Going somewhere?” Vlad hissed in Ezreal's ear. Ezreal gulped and shook his head. Vlad grinned maliciously, his sharp teeth showing no signs of mercy at all. Ezreal felt his blood suddenly stop moving as Vlad removed his claws from surrounding him. He blinked in confusion; the world was becoming blurry, wavy. Then his blood began to circulate once more and Vlad's sharp claws held him to the table. The blond weakly turned his head to look at his captor, but he didn't see much before Vlad roughly penetrated him.

Ezreal cried out; Vlad was bigger than Twisted Fate, though the card shark would never admit it. Ezreal jerked forward as Vlad roughly thrusted into him. The vampire violently fucked the blond, caring only for his own pleasure. Tears gathered in Ezreal's eyes; Twisted Fate had spoilt him with his gentle, caring tendencies.

Ezreal's mind began to bend as the endorphins continued to numb the new found pain, turning it into pure pleasure. His breath hitched in his throat as Vlad thrust particularly hard, hitting the boy's prostate. Hard as he might try, Ezreal couldn't stop a small moan from passing his lips as Vlad rubbed the tip of his dick against the blond's sweet spot.

The smaller boy blushed in shame as he felt himself getting hard from the pleasing friction. He dug his nails into his palms, biting his lip to silence himself. His nails hurt more than the anal penetration he was sure had gravely wounded him. Despite all of this, he arched his back, his uncontrollable whimpers coming in time with Vlad's thrusts.

Though his vision was blurry, Ezreal could see Darius touching himself under the table. He blushed even deeper as his eyes traveled over the members of the gathering, all either touching themselves or watching intently. His soft whimpering became strangled moans as Vlad began violently aiming for the boy's prostate.

Ezreal squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on everyone's faces as the Noxian hemomancer fucked him hard and fast. He could hear the ragged breaths from around the table as if they were breathing in his ear directly.

Someone grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked Ezreal's head up. He found himself looking directly into the eyes of Talon. The Noxian assassin grinned at the young boy. He'd climbed up onto the table, stealthily as one would expect from an assassin, undoing his pants as he went.

Ezreal dared not open his mouth, for he knew well what the assassin was planning. The look in the eyes dared Ezreal to continue to be stubborn, to continue to resist. The blond weakly turned his head away from the assassin; this was all too humiliating. He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, feeling the eyes of the other men burning into his skin.

Talon roughly yanked the fistful of blond hair he held, eliciting a loud yelp from the frightened boy. With the blindingly fast reaction time he gained from his years as an assassin, the Noxian shoved his cock into the boy's mouth, relishing the tears that spilled from the blue eyes that plead with him to end this torment.

Ezreal gagged as the Talon's cock hit the back of his throat roughly. It hurt. His throat seared like it'd been set fire to. But what could he do? Vladimir held his arms in place with immovable metal claws. He jerked forward, a muffled cry ripping through his burning throat as the hemomancer thrusted especially hard, hitting the blond's sweet spot. The numbing pleasure as Vlad thrusted against that spot again and again sent Ezreal's head into a whirl. He cried out, involuntarily pushing back against Vlad, not even caring as Talon began to roughly pump his cock in and out of Ezreal's mouth.

Ezreal could feel Vlad's breath against his back. The man's breath was becoming increasingly ragged and frantic. He could feel the man's cock throbbing inside of him. He pulled his head back frantically to try to escape but Vlad's claws held him fast.

Suddenly Vlad pulled out of Ezreal entirely and the blond felt a hot sticky fluid spill onto his lower back. More tears pricked his eyes as he realised what it was. The gooey substance dripped down his side slowly. He cringed, glancing back to see Vlad cleaning himself up very elegantly. Talon grabbed the boy's hair again, impatient with the break in pleasure and shoved his cock back in the boy's throat. Ezreal winced, gagging and choking as the Noxian violently fucked his throat.

Tears ran down his cheeks freely now, with Talon's cock in his mouth and Vlad's semen dripping down his back. Talon held his hair tightly, a dark look of amusement and pleasure flickering across his face as he watched Ezreal. The blond looked up at him, blue eyes pleading for mercy, but the Noxian was not one to leave a job incomplete. He thrusted against the boy's face, loving the pain as teeth scraped against his cock. Talon groaned in pleasure, gripping Ezreal's hair harder. The smaller boy winced in pain as his head was jerked about. He coughed and sputtered as precum mixed with saliva in his mouth. The bitter mixture dripped down Ezreal's chin, only further reminding him of the predicament that he was in.

Talon let out a guttural groan and came in Ezreal's mouth, pulling his dick out of the blond's mouth. Ezreal coughed, the bitter, viscous fluid landing on the table between his hands. Talon looked down at him in mixture of disappointment and anger, but leapt off the table soundlessly nonetheless.

Ezreal lay on the table, gasping for air. His lungs burned as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. He grasped weakly nothing, attempting to push himself up to run away. He found himself, however, face to face with Graves. He froze, his breath catching in his throat. Graves's eyes dared him to move another inch and he pushed Ezreal back down onto the table. The blond cried out in protest but was easily silenced by the look Graves gave him.

Twisted Fate threw the boy an apologetic look, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Ezreal stared up at Fate, silently begging the man to rescue him from the imminent torment. Fate kissed Ezreal's forehead gently.

“I'm sorry, darlin'.” He whispered in the boy's ear. Graves growled, clearly able to hear what the card shark had whispered. Fate gently picked up Ezreal's wrist, guiding the boy's hand to his still hard cock. Ezreal, entranced by Fate's voice, complied, tentatively stroking the man.

Graves let out another loud growl and thrust into Ezreal, the jealous passion clear in the man's action. More tears found their way down Ezreal's cheeks. Fate leaned down and licked them away, a smile spreading across the man's face. Ezreal weakly whined but Fate silenced him with a gentle kiss.

Having been sufficiently loosened by Vlad and Twisted Fate, Ezreal felt no pain as Graves roughly penetrated him. He slowly felt himself begin to get hard again as Graves accidentally rubbed against the sweet spot inside him. He let out a soft moan, his face flushing with arousal. His eyes opened slightly, and he found Fate in a violent lip lock with Graves. The men kissed passionately as Graves slowly began to thrust into Ezreal. Fate went to pull away to tend to the small boy beneath them but Graves grabbed hold of his coat with a snarl.

“Don't you fuckin' dare.” He hissed in a low tone. The gentle tone and touch of Fate had been forcibly removed as Graves held the man's jacket tightly. Ezreal reached out and held onto the same jacket, clutching it like a child clutches his blanket. Fate had really spoiled him, being so gentle and loving.

Fate's hand moved to Ezreal's stiff cock, gently pumping it along with Graves's rhythm. Ezreal bucked into the older man's nimble fingers, moaning loudly and shamelessly.

The young explorer's lips were bruised and his hips were sore, he knew that both physically and mentally he was never going to be the same. Graves grunted, pushing deeper into Ezreal. The blond's hips were lifted up off the table and his weight was shifted to his shoulders. He winced as nails from the table dug into his shoulders. He let go of Fate's jacket, turning his attention to the man's erection. His hand moved slowly at first, but then picked up to match Graves's speed. His fingers moved agilely along the shaft and around the head. Year of tying knots and other delicate finger work finally had another practical use.

Fate stifled a moan, bucking into the boy's hand. Graves grumbled pulling Fate in for another kiss. Ezreal could see Graves roughly biting Fate's lip in the midst of their kiss. He whimpered as Fate's hand simultaneously wrapped around his cock. The hand swiftly pumped the boy's cock in time with Graves's thrusts.

Ezreal found himself feverishly bucking into Fate's experienced had in search of more pleasure. Even in his blurry vision he could see Darius hoist himself somewhat clumsily up onto the table. Darius held his dick out above Ezreal's mouth. The blond cringed, happy that it was Graves inside him and not Darius.

“Lick it.” Darius commanded. His tone dared anyone to fight him on it. Shuddering, Ezreal tentatively reached his tongue out and lapped at the underside of the man's cock. Twisted Fate wound his fingers around Ezreal's cock, pumping the boy faster. The blond writhed on the table, moaning loudly and continuing to lick Darius's cock from base to tip. He strained his neck further and further trying to tease the Noxian as much as possible.

Darius showed no signs of emotion, or even that he was feeling Ezreal's advances. There was no indication that he even noticed that the blond was underneath him at all. Ezreal glared up at Noxian and pressed his lips to the shaft. His tongue still felt heavy but he wormed it around Darius's cock. He grasped it with his free hand, pulling it down gently and tracing the contours of the organ with his tongue. Ezreal stared up at Darius hatefully. His eyes no longer showed any trace of pain or shame as he dragged his tongue along the underside of the man's cock, his delicate, nimble fingers dancing over the head.

Dissatisfied with the boy's attention being turned to the Noxian, Graves thrusted harder into the warm hole. He rolled his hips up, rubbing himself against the explorer's sweet spot again and again. Ezreal's soft moans slowly became strangled screams as he did his best to pleasure Fate and Darius despite the intense pleasure wracking his body. He sucked the skin of the Noxian's dick into his mouth, nibbling on it gently. Darius grunted, discreetly biting his lip for only a moment before resuming his facade of indifference. Ezreal let out a breathy moan, his talented fingers stroking Fate's length quickly in time with Graves.

He could hear a low sound come from deep within Graves's chest. The primal growl made his heart thump. He glanced up at Fate, the man's eyes were as blank as ever but he could hear the ragged breaths from above him. Darius still showed no signs of truly feeling or enjoying the stimulation from Ezreal's tongue and lips. His breathing quickened as the three men stared at him, he could feel heat rising to his face and pooling in his stomach. It felt like he was going to burst.

Pleasure wracked his body and he inadvertently clenched down on Graves's cock. His breath caught in his throat at the feeling of being filled and fucked so violently. Graves slammed his hands down on the table around Ezreal. His pushed himself even deeper into the boy, a heated growl escaping his rough lips. Ezreal felt his face flush red, his stomach churned; he was close.

Ezreal could feel Graves's hot breath on his legs. He squirmed, his own breath coming in short gasps. His toes curled and uncurled rhythmically with his breaths. He felt hot. It felt like he was going crazy.

“Ah...hah...” He groaned loudly. He shifted, feverishly lapping at Darius's cock in time with the wet slapping sound of skin against skin. He felt light-headed, the heat in his stomach threatened to spill out with the loud moans of pleasure.

“...Fate...!” Graves growled, pulling roughly on Fate's shirt. He pulled the man into a passionate, heated kiss. At the same time, Ezreal felt his dick pulsate followed by a sticky warm feeling inside of him. He moaned, the feeling pushing him far over the edge. His own semen spattered across his stomach, coating his abs with the white fluid. Fate grunted, still locked in an intense kiss with Graves. His hot cum spurting into Ezreal's hand and onto his side.

Though he was exhausted, he defiantly swirled his tongue along the underside of Darius's cock. His fingers twisted as the rubbed the head and his short nails traced the contours of the shaft lightly.

A quick glance at Tryndamere only made the explorer more rambunctious as he caught a glimpse of the semen splattering on the table. He craned his neck, dragging his tongue along the shaft as his fingers moved in the opposite direction.

Darius reached out and violently grabbed Ezreal's hair, yanking it back. Ezreal winced loudly as Darius came on his face and neck. The man's breathing, and countenance had barely changed and Ezreal felt a pang of disappointment; he wanted to drive the man wild.

His breathing had not yet calmed down, and he couldn't move at all, but in the back of his mind he noticed Singed writing notes down furiously. Seeing Ezreal's eyes on him, Singed quickly stood up, tucking his notes under his arm protectively. He walked towards the door swiftly, as if trying to avoid contact with the other members of the group.  He stepped over the pile of completely unused condoms on the ground, looking down at them with an amused chuckle.  Ezreal could only hope he didn't contract anything from this experience.

“Thank you all for being my test subjects.” Singed said laughing as he left the bar.

 


End file.
